


It's all a matter of luck.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Friendship, Werecat, cheat, magician, outsmart the cheater, professional cheaters, the meaning of the game.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Mr Jackpot has long wanted to win the Royal Tournament, but when he arrives at the hotel before the event. He understands that the most important thing is not to win. What really matters to him is the friendship he creates there.





	It's all a matter of luck.

**It's all a matter of luck.**

In the catacombs of Eltefi Castle, there was a man named Mr Jackpot. He was in his room that resembled a small casino. There were tables for card games, roulette tables, slot machines and a bar.

Mr. Jackpot - Jack Gavino. He is a magician with dark short green hair and light green eyes. Dollar signs can be seen on his eyes. He is wearing a green blazer, green pants and a green top hat. He has a lot of knowledge with cards and can cheat without even using magic. He loves playing cards and collecting everything related to poker.

As always, he was sitting at the poker table, training his skills to trick someone into playing cards. When he shuffles the cards and gives them two to each player. He saw that he had a very good hand, there were two ladies. When he put five cards on the table, which he drew from the card deck, he saw that there were four ladies. He won all the chips, but was not very pleased because he had no one to play with. Mr Jackpot was very often alone. He loved playing cards with someone else and almost never cheated. But now he was alone, looking at his card collection. His favorite cards were the "gold cards" he used very often. He threw a card on target for darts. Hit right in the center, he loved to demonstrate his skills with the cards. He was very excited because in a few days there would be a card tournament at the Royal Casino.

– I hope to win the trophy. – Mr. Jackpot thought.

But Mr. Jackpot did not suspect that there were others who wanted the trophy as much as he did. Surely his biggest competition was much closer to him than he thought. In another part of the castle, somewhere outside the catacombs. The charlatan also wanted to win the grand prize.

The Charlatan - Farent Florus. He is a magician with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He is a very good manipulator and hypnotist. He has a wolf for a pet. It can deceive anyone with its supernatural charm.

His skill with cards were not very good, but it can deceive all with her supernatural charm. The charlatan was in his Victorian-style room. He stood in front of a mirror, always training his skills, observing the body language and facial expressions of his face. The charlatan never underestimate anyone because he knew that if you underestimated someone even once, you would always fail. Therefore, he never underestimated anyone, whether he was capable or not. But just as the charlatan hadn't bet on his card skills to win, there was someone else who didn't bet on it either. It was Monifa Celerina.

She is a werecat with yellow eyes and red hair. She is wearing a red dress and black boots. She is an experienced thief and a very good pickpocket.

Monifa was recently in the castle. Thanks to Brahms, who helped her not go to jail again. She was given a small but spacious room. There were mannequins wearing different clothes. Monifa trained her skills to defraud people, but she promised to use her skills only for good. She didn't want to waste her last chance at a different life. When she found out about the tournament at the Royal Casino, she wanted to win the grand prize. But there was another who also wanted victory. It was the Phantom.

Phantom is a human. He has dark blue eyes and short black hair. Phantom is a man. He has dark blue eyes and short black hair. He is wearing a black Frock coat, black pants and a black cloak that can tuck him into a magic bracelet. He has a mask covering the right half of his face. This mask has a sign spades. He wears a kepplinger holdout in his sleeves, which gives him playing cards that explode when he tosses them and there is a chain that he wears over his shoulder and uses it as a whip. He likes to play the organ and play cards and has very good card skills.

Phantom was in his room that resembled a theater dressing room. There was a cabinet over which was a mirror with steampunk lamps. Phantom sometimes liked to stand in front of the mirror and stare at some very rare occasions; he removed his mask to see the mutilated part of his face. But that made his will stronger. He had a bed with theater elements and a round table with four chairs also with theater elements.

Three days before the tournament, four players stayed at the Kartlucky Hotel. They knew there was a lot of training to be able to get close to the trophy. Everyone went to bed because they were very tired of the long journey.

When everyone woke up, they went to have breakfast. They took a plate and filled it with food, but to their surprise, they all sat down at a table to eat.

– Hey Player, will you participate in the "Royal Casino"? – Jack said.

– Sir, everyone here has come together to participate. – The charlatan said in a soft and somewhat enchanting voice. – I think I was rude and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Farent Florus and I come from Eltefi Castle.

When the Charlatan finished speaking, everyone at the table looked at him.

– What? – The charlatan, who was slightly confused, said.

– I also came from Eltefi Castle. – Jack said.

– Me too. – Monifa and Phantom said at the same time.

Everyone started watching, and suddenly things got really weird. Nobody said anything and nobody did anything. There was an awkward silence in the room that made everyone feel very uncomfortable.

– How is it possible that we have not seen each other before? – The charlatan said with a soft smile, and used his charm to reduce the anxiety that formed around them.

– I'm in Eltefi Castle recently, so I don't know the people who live there yet. – Monifa said.

– My room is in the catacombs and very rarely go out to the surface. – Phantom said.

– My room is also in the catacombs. Wait, are you the one playing the organ? – Mr. Jackpot said with a slight smile.

– Yes. – Phantom said.

– You're something of a leader in catacombs. Everyone who lives there talks about you all the time. How is music so beautiful that they can't stop listening to it. I'm sorry I didn't go so far, but I had a lot of work to do. – Mr. Jackpot said.

Everyone at the table talked about their favorite activities, things they don't like to do, and many other things. If anyone could see them, they would say they were old friends. When they had finished their breakfast everyone went to their rooms, they knew they had only 2 days before the race. The charlatan was in his room, training his skills in manipulating the mirror so that he could see his body language. He always knew that these signs of the body could betray him if he did not conform to the words coming out of his mouth. When he was done, he decided to go to the hotel bar. But as he left the room, he saw Monifa wearing a formal red sleeveless dress and black shoes.

The way she looks so that Farent can't take her eyes off her. The dress that emphasizes her curves, slender and legs, but the most beautiful were her cat eyes. Farent did not know what was going on, he had seen many beautiful women in his life, but no one could compare to the goddess he saw.

– Hi Farent. – Monifa said.

– Hello Lady Monifa. – Farent said, though he could not pronounce it very well. – Where are you going, if I may ask?

– I want to explore the city. – Monifa said, gently touching her face.

– Would you like to go for a walk together? We are about to make our company. – Farent said with a smile.

Monifa looked at him curiously. As she approached him, Farent felt his heartbeat grow, he watched her, and he could feel it sink into those beautifully beautiful eyes.

– All right, Farent. – Monifa said with a slight giggle, but then showed his wallet. – Watch out, someone can take it for you.

Farent took his wallet and went with Monifa to explore the city. They wandered the streets of the city talking about what abilities they had, what they liked to do, the weather and everything that could be talked about. He realized that she loved dogs very much, even though she was a half-cat. They sat at a table next to a cafe. They pulled out playing cards to practice but quickly forgot about the game and more attention was given to talking.

– Lady Monifa. If you are not worried, can you tell me how you arrived at the castle. – Farent said.

– In fact, the story is not very nice you may not like it. – Monifa said as she looked away and bent her head.

– There's nothing to worry about. I'm not sinless either. So if you would like to share your story? – Farent said, trying to reassure Monifa.

– Well, I escaped from a prison in Nedvan. I was hiding in the woods for a few days when Brahms found me. He was a detective and told me that if he stole some important documents that would help him with the investigation. He will guarantee that I will get out of prison, and then I will arrive at the castle. – Monifa said with confidence.

Farent listened carefully and when she had finished speaking he said: Your story is similar to mine. I was a fraud. I was lying to get glory, not money. I knew how to convince people that there was a great person in front of them. I introduced myself as a priest, conductor, accountant and many other things. But they caught me and sent me to prison. I spent a year there before Queen Esmeralda paid me the guarantee. She has helped me and now I am helping to teach people how to prevent fraud.

– This is a very interesting story. – Monifa admired.

For the rest of the day, they toured the city. There were poker elements everywhere because of the race, but Farent did not look so much at the sights. Because the most beautiful view was in front of him in those beautiful cat eyes. They returned to the hotel because it was getting dark when Monifa walked to her room, Farent could not look away. Phantom was behind him and he was obviously very happy.

– Farent, is that your name? – Farent nodded without looking at Phantom. – You know, Jack was very good with the game. He taught me several card skills and even won a card juggling contest. He said he was juggling 10 at the same time, although I'm a little skeptical.

– Phantom, we need to talk. Are you a good listener? – Farent said.

– Yes. – Phantom confused answers.

Then they went to Farent's room. He picked up two glasses and poured himself a drink, then sat down in his chair. He was restless and did not know where to start. But then he took a deep breath and said: Phantom, I'm walking around with Monifa today and I feel some strange feeling that I can't explain.

When Phantom heard that, his face was smiling and glowing.

– I think you like Monifa. It was love at first sight. – Phantom replied kindly.

– I don't know what it is, but I've never felt it before. Look Phantom, I've always used people as tools that do my job throughout my life. But when I saw her, I didn't use her as an object. I felt that strange feeling I told you. – Farent said, feeling confused.

– People say that when one finds love they will feel that feeling. Listen to me it's getting late and I think it's best to go to bed. – Phantom said and yawned. – Good night, Farent.

– Good night, Phantom. – Farent said.

Phantom walked away and left Farent alone in his room. He was very confused by what had happened and did not know what to do. He was trying to fall asleep, but was constantly feeling discomfort, so he decided to take a walk in the fresh air. As he walked down the corridors, he noticed Jack admiring his cards.

– Good evening, Mr Gavino. And you can't sleep. – Farent asked.

– Yes Farent, I can't sleep with excitement. I am so happy that I can play, but also because I met with you. – Jack opened with a smile.

– I'm happy about you. – Farent said with a slightly bowed head and low tone.

– What happened to you looking so depressed? – Jack said.

The charlatan was ready to speak, but then they heard some strange noise. They decided to check where this noise was coming from. The noise led them to the kitchen of the hotel, which had a slightly open door. It was weird because there wasn't supposed to be anyone in the kitchen. Farent saw two men dressed in formal suits adorned with poker items. He could barely hear them talking.

– Okay Frank, what's your big plan so we can win a big prize from the race. – One of the men said with a wicked smile.

– Don't rush so much Robbie. First we have to get rid of the competition. – The other person said.

– How are we going to make it? You know perfectly well that security will check us at the entrance to see if we have any magic items, and will also block any magic we try at the casino. – One of the men said.

– I know that. – The other man answered quickly. – But we have something that can help us.

Then the man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a whole deck of colored cards.

– Do you see these cards ... – The man said.

– Yes, but what will these baby cards help us with? – The other man rudely interrupted him, frowning.

– Listen to me before you speak. This is not a children's cards. These are the legendary cards of Sose, I have a person assigned to give us the cards when we go through the check.

Then Mr. Jackpot leaned against the door and she made a creaking sound. The two men quickly hid the card deck and decided to check who was listening. Farent worried they didn't have enough time to escape, but then Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and removed a magic card from his sleeve that teleported them to Jack's room.

– Did you hear what they said and how we ended up in this room? – Farent asked

– I heard carefully what they said. When asked how to teleport, I have a special card that allows me to teleport to places I have stayed all day. All day I talked and showed Phantom tricks and skills with cards. – Jack answered.

– Look, Jack, it's late and I'm already very tired. So let us tell tomorrow to Monifa and Phantom what we heard and decide what we will do. – Farent said, then left Jack's room and returned to his room.

Despite what they heard, they were able to sleep relatively quietly. When I got up in the morning everyone went to breakfast after taking a plate and sitting at a table. Farent and Jack looked around to see if the men were here, when they didn't see them, they decided to share what they heard. But then Farent said: Excuse me, but after breakfast can you come to my room because I have something very important to tell you.

Although they wanted to know what was so important, Farent only answered that it was very important. When they had finished their breakfast everyone went to Farent's room.

– Farent, what's so important that you need to say here? – Monifa said, confused by all this.

– At night, we heard two men say it was going to use fraud to win. – Farent said.

– And did they say what they would use to cheat? – Phantom asked with a surprised look.

– They said they would use Sose cards. – Farent replied.

– And what are these Sose cards? – Monifa asked.

– I'll explain. – Jack said. – I will tell the story of the cards, it is very important for you to understand why these cards are so special.

They all found a place to sit comfortably and were ready to listen. Mr Jackpot cleared his throat and began to speak in a serious voice.

"The Legend of Sose cards. Centuries ago, there was a scammer named Sose. He was kind and good, but had a dark side which few are aware. Sose was perfect at cheating people, his cheats were so good that no one was safe. But he loved the card game very much, his confidence in cheating made him want to play with the devil himself. At the beginning of the game, Sose won, but before he won, the devil caught him cheating. He cursed his soul to be locked in those cards, but the cards got him the power to help everyone win. "

Jack finished his story and drank a glass of water because his throat had dried up so much. Everyone in their room was silent, then Phantom decided to break the silence, saying: All right Jack, we understand that cards have power, but now we have to come up with a plan for exposing these men.

– I don't know. – Farent said.

– I think I got the idea. – Phantom said and stood up, showing a little self-confidence. – If these cards are magical we can expose them and what we have to do when they use the cards will have magic left on their hands that will shine when checked.

– This is a really good plan, but there is one big problem. – Jack said.

– And what's the problem? – Phantom asked.

– Sose's cards allow you to win, but that doesn't always mean that the one who controls them wins. I'll explain in more detail. When the cards touch the normal cards, they become magical and they can be controlled. But that does not mean that you will always help yourself. You may decide to make the other win and accuse him of cheating. – Jack said.

– I'm sure the plan to disclose them is good, but catching them while using these Sose Cards will be very difficult. – Farent said.

– I don't know what we're going to do, but we have to come up with a plan. Tomorrow is the tournament, so we have to hurry. – Monifa said.

When they finished talking, everyone left the room. Phantom stayed in his room, thinking of what to do to expose two men. He couldn't think of something to do, so he removed his mask from his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes, when the Phantom is alone, he takes off his mask and looks at the disfigured part of his face, but his will curves instead of breaking.

– Will there be anyone who can bear this disfigured face? – Phantom said as he looked in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door, Phantom took his mask and put it back on his face. Then he said: Who is it?

– I'm Monifa. Can I come in? – Monifa asked.

– Okay, they'll open the door. – Phantom said.

– You don't have to do it. I already unlocked it. – Monifa said as she walked into his room.

– You how ... it doesn't matter what you want? – Phantom asked, still surprised.

– I saw that he was worried about it. But there's something else I want to tell you. – Monifa said.

– At first, I was really worried about it, but I didn't stop thinking about a plan, I just haven't figured it out yet. And what is the other thing you wanted to tell me? – Phantom said.

– It's connected to Farent and ... it's a little awkward. – Monifa tried to speak but found no words.

– You are in love with Farent. – Phantom said without hesitation.

Monifa nodded, though she was still uncomfortable talking about it.

– Look now, Monifa. We are all not very good people. We have broken hearts, we have deceived people and many other things, but that does not mean that we cannot find love. – Phantom said as he looked in the mirror.

– I think I understand you. All the men I had were just a number, someone to do my job, but not so with Farent. – Monifa said, and left the room.

Phantom stayed in the room, watching the last rays of sun disappear. He knew tomorrow would be a very difficult day not only for him but for all the other participants. Phantom remembers something he can do to help his new friends.

The day of the competition at the "Royal Casino" has come. Phantom, Farent, Jack and Monifa were preparing in the hotel lobby. They were heading to the Royal Casino when they arrived, they were amazed at the beautiful view. There were high ceilings with chandeliers and everywhere the furniture was in the form of poker elements or there was something about poker. But they saw the two men who would use the scam to succeed, and no one had a plan or not. When the race started things were quite clear. The two men used Sose cards to win every game, while the others relied on luck and chances. Only the two men and Mr. Jackpot remained in the finals, but before the finals, there was a little rest. Then Phantom approached Monifa and removed one of Sose's cards from his sleeve and handed it over. Monifa picked up the card without even looking at her card, she knew perfectly well that you should never look at the item you are picking up because people are following your eye. Then he went near Jack, who was resting from all the intense play. Monifa patted him on the shoulder and took him by the arm.

– Don't worry, Jack. I know that you will be able to win. – Monifa said, then left very quickly.

Mr Jackpot was surprised at her words and quick departure, but then saw one of Sose's cards. He knew that even a card could turn a whole deck of cards into magic, and he had the idea. The game started and continued for several hours, showing that no one had an advantage over the other. But when the stakes got too big, Mr. Jackpot and the two men bet everything, and that was the defining moment. Then the croupier told everyone to put the cards on the table. One of the two men put the cards in and it looked like there were four identical ones, the other man had a flush, but then Mr. Jackpot slowly showed one card that was ten, then showed the other ace card, which means Jack has the strongest hand in the game. Royal flush. When they saw this, the two men could not believe their eyes, then out of anger one of the men said: It's impossible we used the Sosе Cards so we could win.

When the croupier heard this, he ordered them to check that they had used magic. When they did the check, they noticed that their hands were glowing, which meant that they used magic to be able to win unfairly. They were disqualified from the game, which meant that the Phantom was in second place in the standings. Farent holds the third position. The three received a bowl made of gold, silver or bronze, all very pleased with the prizes won, but mostly Jack because he was able to win the "Royal Casino".

3 days later.

Farent, Monifa, and Phantom were in Jack's room and playing cards with him. After winning first place, Mr. Jackpot was very happy, but the great joy was that he found friends to sit at a table and play with.

– Farent can I ask you a question? – Jack said.

– What do you want to know? – Farent asked.

– Why give your cup to Monifa? – Jack laughed slightly as he asked this question, though he knew why.

– I think we owe Jack a victory thanks to Monifa. If it wasn't for her to steal one of the Sose cards, we couldn't have succeeded. – Farent looked at Monifa and was slightly ashamed.

– Yes, 100% he likes her. – Whispered Jack's Phantom.

– It may be your answer. – Jack said in a sarcastic voice. – But do you know what all of us have won and this is more valuable than all the money in the world?

– What? – They asked everyone at the same time.

– The thing we received were true and loyal friends with whom you can see and talk. People I'll ask if you're okay. Just a few words that can make a person feel better. – Jack replied with a smile that shone brighter and the most expensive diamond.

And here ends our story.


End file.
